warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rubedo Skins
The are a series of skins characterized by their red hue, as a result of being adorned with a fine layer of Rubedo. These cosmetics were first introduced during The Steam Summer Sale 2014. These skins were only available to craft through Steam and are of limited quantity, and were only available until the Steam Summer Sale ended on June 30th 10 AM PDT. They can still be acquired through trading or the Steam Community Market. |-|Acquisition= There are currently 2 methods other than crafting the Steam Summer Sale 2014 badge by which a person can acquire these skins: #Trade for them with friends through Steam, or #Purchase them from the Steam Community Market. |-|Rhino = Skin and Helmet | image = RubedoRhino.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Summer Sale 2014 June 20th 2014- June 30th 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Summer Sale 2014 crafting reward | Price = varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Body #Equip Rubedo Plated Rhino Warframe and Helmet Skin Notes * The helmet skin only works with the default helmet, it will not change the appearance of alternate helmets. * As of Update 13.8, this skin is compatible with |-|Yamako Syandana = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Any Warframe Equipped #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Attatchments #Select Syandana #Equip Rubedo Plated Yamako Notes *You do not need to own the Yamako Syandana as this skin is its own item. |-|Galatine = Skin | image = RubedoGalatine.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Summer Sale 2014 June 20th 2014- June 30th 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Summer Sale 2014 crafting reward | Price = varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Galatine Equipped #Select Melee Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Rubedo Plated Galatine Skin Note *You do not have to be Mastery Rank 3 to own this skin. |-|Drakgoon = Skin | image = RubedoDrakgoon.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Summer Sale 2014 June 20th 2014- June 30th 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Summer Sale 2014 crafting reward | Price = varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Drakgoon Equipped #Select Primary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Rubedo Plated Drakgoon Skin Note *You do not have to be Mastery Rank 3 to own this skin. |-|Viper = Skins | image = RubedoViper.png | Usage = Wraith Twin Vipers | Introduced = Steam Summer Sale 2014 June 20th 2014- June 30th 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Summer Sale 2014 crafting reward | Price = varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Single or Dual Viper(s) Equipped #Select Secondary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Rubedo Plated Viper Skin Note *This skin is compatible with the Twin Wraith Vipers. Notes *The color of these skins cannot be changed. **Certain areas are not affected by the skins and can be colored. *These skins are the second batch of exclusives available through Steam. *Purchasing these skins within the Steam Market will not count toward the users Steam Trading Cards progress. Media 2014-06-20_00003.jpg|Rubedo Skin On Rhino Prime 2014-06-21_00001.jpg|Rubedo Galatine 2014-09-29_00001.jpg|Rubedo Skin on normal rhino (color customization shown) 2014-09-29_00002.jpg|Rubedo Plated Yamako Syandana (with color customization) 20161102133520_1.jpg|Rubedo Plated Drakgoon Skin Warframe Rubedo Plated Rhino Skin See Also * * * * *Phased Skins, the first batch of event-exclusive skins on Steam. fr:Aspects Rubedo Category:Skins Category:Weapon Skins Category:Third Party Promotions